magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aecor Samean
Be it dawn or midnight, there are always creatures moving through the waters of Lake Lakira. Should one delve to the depths of the lake, they will certainly find at least a few sameans. These companions are rarely seen on land, though they are able to breathe air, and can even survive for a short while outside of water. Sometimes they are seen racing across the beach, collecting something before hurriedly submerging again. Older sameans are less likely to leave the water, as they are quickest when swimming. These creatures use their long tails and fins to propel themselves at great speeds. Though sameans can swim faster than many creatures, this is not their only way to evade harm. Sameans have the most unique ability to petrify plants, turning them to stone. This process can be done in a blink of an eye, creating rough rock, or take many moons and produce smooth, rare stones. When in extreme duress, a samean may use this power against another living creature, turning their flesh to stone for a few moments in warning. Some say that the samenas can use this magic to such an extent that their foe will turn completely into rock, though others dismiss this as rumor. Indeed, no one has ever witnessed such an occurrence. Still, the idea of one's hand - or perhaps their whole body – being permanently turned to stone is not a pleasant thought. Egg A little fin is protruding from the side of this brightly colored egg. Hatchling Whenever someone approaches the lake, a bunch of samean hatchlings will pop up at once, and sometimes leave the water altogether. More adventurous hatchlings will explore, running around wildly before diving back into the lake, or into a nearby fountain. These fountains are not just for decoration, but are strategically placed around the castle just for sameans. Occasionally, a samean hatchling will refuse to leave a fountain, and must be lured away with a treat. These little ones love all manner of foods, but are partial to dried seaweed. Should one think of picking a samean hatchling up, they will experience a sharp pain in the hands, which will become numb for a few moments. Adult Though these companions will live in any sort of water, they prefer the lake most of all. This is likely because sameans are social creatures, and enjoy engaging with other companions. Adult sameans are either occupied with finding food, looking after hatchlings, or building their entrancing nests. They munch primarily on seaweed, but will emerge from time to time to grab some grass and leaves as well. Villagers give sameans treats whenever they see them, and children in particular love to interact with them. From time to time, a samean will gift a human with a rare rock or bit of coral from their nests. To build their homes, these clever companions surface, gather tree branches, and drag them down into the water. There, the sameans petrify the wood, changing its color as they do so. If one descends to the bottom of the lake, they will find an interesting sight. The adult sameans have been hard at work for some time now, recreating the strange underwater forests they are accustomed to. These forests are so dense that predators cannot enter, and are filled with bright coral and exotic, twisted plants. The sameans can navigate through these plants with ease, using their clever fingers to climb. Their bright colors are attributed to these forests, as they can blend in easily to escape the attention of any predators. These colors vary greatly, from orange to yellow to blue. In addition to these differences, sameans have different fins as well. Cymatil Sameans possess smooth fins, while aecor sameans have spikier tails and less friendly dispositions. Breeding Additional Info * No. 327 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (August 2012) * Released: August 1, 2012 * Artists: Lazuli, Xenomorph * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: ** Males are green and yellow ** Females are blue and white * Trivia: ** The markings are based on the Atlantic Sailfish and Pacific Sailfish. ** Semean is play on the words 'seaman' and 'simian'. Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Sameans Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Water